bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Jordan Lloyd
Laura Stein Braden Bacha |Clique=Populars |HOHs=2 (Day 43, Week 10) |Nominations=4 (Weeks 2, 3, 8, & 9) |Vetos=1 (Day 43) |Days=73 |OtherPrizes= |Jury= |Currently1=Winner |Season2=13 |Place2=4th |Votes2=3 |Alliances2=Veterans |Loyalties2= Rachel Reilly |Duo2=1st - 2nd - |HOHs2=1 (Week 2) |Nominations2=3 (Weeks 4 & 8 and Day 69) |Vetos2=0 |OtherPrizes2= |Jury2= |Days2=69 |Currently=Jury Member |TwitterUserName = BBJordanLloyd |YoutubeUserName =JeffandJordanTV }} Jordan Lloyd was the winner of Big Brother 11. She began the game as part of the Populars and was the only member remaining after the second week. Her showmance with Jeff Schroeder earned the two the name of "America's Couple". While she wasn't viewed as the strongest physically or strategically, Jordan's kindhearted game play earned her the win over Natalie Martinez. Lloyd later returned as a HouseGuest on Big Brother 13, partnered with . She stayed loyal to her Veterans alliance throughout the game. When the duo twist was released again, her second partner was . Jordan survived until the final four, when she was evicted by the sole vote of Porsche Briggs. She would cast her jury vote for her friend Rachel, who would win the season. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com '' Big Brother 11 This small-town girl's motto is to "live life to the fullest, without holding back," and is certain that competing on BIG BROTHER will have her doing just that. Unfortunately, her naïveté may be her own undoing. Jordan is confident that no matter what happens in the game, she will stay the same sweet person she’s always been. Easy-going and laid-back, Jordan says she’s game for anything, short of eating an insect, but she's also always up for a challenge and that’s something this game will surely give her. It will be very hard for her to be apart from her mother and brother for such a long time (she also has one sister), because she is very close to them and describes her mother as an extremely strong person who she considers her hero. Jordan describes herself as an outgoing friend and party girl who likes to hang out with her female friends -- all tools she’ll use to gain the trust of her fellow Housemates and, if the situation calls for it, she'll flirt with the guys for votes. But she won't have sex on television, or as she calls it, "bugger," because her grandpa will be watching the show. With nothing in her hometown holding her back, she is ready to play the game and ready to be the last Houseguest standing. Jordan's birth date is November 21, 1986.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/25806/ Big Brother 13 *Name: Jordan Lloyd *Age: 24 *Previous "Big Brother" season: Winner "Big Brother" 11http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/60587/ Player History - ''Big Brother 11 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 13 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History 'Post Big-Brother' * She competed on The Amazing Race with Jeff Schroeder. Despite winning the finish 1st leg, the couple struggled afterwords. They finished last on leg 6 and placed 7th. *On September 5, 2014, Jeff Schroeder proposed to Jordan after hosting a competition in Big Brother 16. *On April 6, 2016, it was announced that Jeff and Jordan were married and were expecting the couple's first child together. Trivia *Jordan, along with BB2 and All-Stars Will Kirby, won the season they first appeared in and placed fourth in their second season. * Jordan is the second winner to receive a vote to win as a result of a viewer's poll following Dick Donato. * She has never hosted a competition as a houseguest. ** She did, however, host a PoV competition with Jeff Schroeder during Big Brother 12. * Jordan was the first woman to return after winning her original season. * Jordan has been nominated more times than any other winner with being nominated 7 times. * She was the first winner of an overall season to win HOH and POV within the same week. **She would later be followed by Hayden Moss, Rachel Reilly, and Andy Herren. * Jordan is one of 5 players to make the final 4 at least twice. **Janelle Pierzina (3rd place in Big Brother 6 and Big Brother All-Stars), Will Kirby (Winner of Big Brother 2 and 4th in All-Stars), Erika Landin (4th place in Big Brother 4 and Runner-Up in Big Brother All-Stars), and Dan Gheesling (Winner of Big Brother 10 and Runner-up in Big Brother 14 * Jordan was in showmance with Jeff Schroeder during season 11. They started dating once they left the show. They came back to play together as a couple in season 13. The pair has been going strong for almost four years and currently live together in LA. * Jordan is the only houseguest to receive a Unitard in the second season they competed in. ** She is also the only houseguest to receive a unitard and win a season, though she did not win the same season she received the unitard. *Jordan is the only female to win HOH twice in Big Brother 11. References ---- Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 11 (US) Contestants Category:Winners Category:Season 13 (US) Contestants Category:Season 13 (US) Jury Members Category:4th Place